Commercial or “wager” based gaming continues to grow in popularity. A variety of gaming machines have been developed over the years for presenting games offering a chance for the player to win an award of monies or a representation of monetary value. These machines include old mechanical slot machines, newer electromechanical slot machines, as well as video gaming machines such as video poker machines.
Federal laws define several types of gaming. One type is known as Class II gaming, and another is Class III gaming. Regardless of whether a game is a Class II or Class III type game, commonality exists in that a player is required to place a wager to be entitled to play the game, and a player has the opportunity to win an award depending upon the outcome of the game.
All gaming machines include one or more devices for accepting player input. For example, slot machines often include a “spin” button or an “arm.” Depressing the spin button or pulling the arm is associated with a single particular input, that of effecting rotation of the physical or simulated reels of the slot machine. Video poker machines include “hold” buttons which each define a singular, unique input, that of designating a card to be held in a draw poker game.
According to the statutory definition, Class II gaming includes the game of chance commonly known as bingo, whether or not electronic, computer or other technologic aids are used in connection therewith. 25 U.S.C. §2703(7). In accordance with statutory definition and interpretation thereof, the game of bingo requires multiple players to cover number or other designations on a card, and at least one winner comprising the player(s) who are the first to achieve a designated cover arrangement.
Class II gaming is very important and there is a strong desire for Class II games. Among other things, the Indian Gaming Regulatory Act (25 U.S.C. §2701 et. seq.) provides that an Indian tribe may engage in Class II gaming where the state in which it is located permits similar games and such gaming is not otherwise specifically prohibited on Indian lands by Federal law. 25 U.S.C. §2710(b)(1)(A). Thus, in accordance with this Act, though Class III gaming may be prohibited in certain locations, at those same locations, Class II games may be permitted. As a result, there is a substantial desire to produce, and a substantial demand for, Class II games.
Currently, various implementations of Class II games exist. In one implementation of a bingo-based Class II game, a player must provide multiple inputs in order to initiate the game and participate in the game. In particular, a player must first provide a “play” input in order to indicate a desire to participate in the multi-player game. Each player of the game is assigned a bingo card and one or more balls are drawn. In order for a player's card to be marked or “daubed” in the event selected balls match numbers on the player's card, the player must provide a “daub” input.
Generally, play of the game continues until a player receives a game-ending winning pattern. Normally, the number of balls which are initially drawn total less than the number which are necessary to receive the game-ending pattern. Thus, after the initial one or more balls are drawn, additional balls are drawn until one or more players of the game receive the game-ending “bingo” pattern outcome. In this configuration, each time additional balls are drawn, the player must again provide a “daub” input in order to mark matching drawn ball numbers with their card numbers. In some instances, a player must also provide a “claim” input in order to claim winnings when a winning pattern is received. These game initiating, daub and claim inputs are provided by individual instances of a player depressing one or more buttons on the gaming machine.
As with all games, it is desirable to make Class II bingo games more exciting. For example, Class II game results are now often represented by secondary, exciting events. The outcome of a bingo game may be represented as a winning or losing spin of simulated slot reels. In this configuration, the player gets to experience the bingo game as a slot-type event, including the excitement of having the reels spin and awaiting the results of the spin in order to learn of the outcome of the game. Unfortunately, the button presses required of the player in order to play the bingo portion of the game detracts from the game play experience, especially when the game outcome is represented as another event.